Quelle Vie De Chien!
by anny.heart
Summary: Lévi,Amanda et Noémie--la nièce de Sue--font part à l'équipe d'un mystérieux dossier de kidnappeurs de chiens. Les adultes vont-ils faire confiance et croire les jeunes?... Comment 'entendre' la détresse de Lévi qui a perdu un ami?...
1. Chapter 1

**Quelle Vie de Chien! **

Marchant dans le parc, Sue et Levi prenaient une pause du bruit du bureau. Juillet était arrivé avec ses fleurs, ses promeneurs et sa chaleur : tout près du point d'ébullition. Depuis les trois derniers jours, DC faisait face à sa pire vague de chaleur depuis les vingt dernières années. Tout le monde au bureau était entrain de devenir fou : aucun dossier en vue, on aurait dit que tous les méchants se cachaient au Pôle Nord.

Les fraîches gouttelettes qui provenaient de la fontaine étaient bienvenues des passants et des chiens qui se trouvaient tout près.

« Okay Levi, une dernière fois mais après, il va falloir retourner au bureau, » dit Sue à son Golden Retiever, lançant sa balle au loin.

Courrant follement après son jouet pour évacuer le stress de ses pattes, Lévi adorait ce jeu. Comme Sue s'arrêta pour ramasser sa bourse, elle se leva et vit que son fidèle compagnon n'était pas de retour à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester éloigné aussi longtemps… L'angoisse commençait à l'envahir ; commençant à marcher aux alentours en appelant son nom, elle le repéra finalement courrant vers elle à toute allure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon gars? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps? » Elle ne pouvait l'entendre, mais elle voyait qu'il était… nerveux, presque apeuré de quelque chose. Lévi sautait autour d'elle comme une boule de nerfs, jappant et geignant.

« Hé Lévi! Calme-toi! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire?»

Il agrippa une des ganses de sa bourse et elle pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de clochait.

« C'est bien, mon gars, je viens. » Elle avança dans la direction vers laquelle il l'attirait ; les jappements augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils atteignaient les limites du parc, près du coin au Sud-Ouest.

Elle scruta attentivement la scène devant elle, bien qu'elle ne vit rien en particulier qui puisse faire agir Lévi de la sorte. S'assoyant à ses pieds, il geignit et déposa sa tête sur ses pattes.

« Je suis désolée, mais on dirait que je ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais que je vois. » Elle s'excusa lui grattant la tête tendrement, un regard confus sur son visage. Soupirant, elle ajouta, « Aller viens, on dois y aller, » et elle attacha la laisse à son collier.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

« Hé Sue, attends- moi! » Une voix venait de derrière elle et Lévi la touche pour lui signaler que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Faisant demi-tour, elle vit sa colocataire Lucy qui la remercia d'avoir retenu l'ascenseur.

« Merci, » elle dit hors d'haleine. « Je ne voulais pas avoir à prendre les escaliers—il fait bien trop chaud pour ce genre d'exercices. Avez-vous eu un bon dîner? »

« Ouais, on est allé prendre une marche aussi, mais Lévi s'est mis à agir… bizarrement. »

« Bizarrement, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? À part le fait qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air plus humain que chien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du tout étrange! » Elle taquine avec une pointe de sarcasme, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

À ce commentaire, Lévi leva la tête et la regarda d'un air qui disait 'regardez qui parle, je ne suis pas le seul bizarre par ici'.

Ricanant devant l'attitude du chien, les filles se dirigeaient hors de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il stoppe. Leur conversation a continuée tandis que Lucy changeait de sujet.

"J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta nièce ; elle est sensée arriver ce soir, c'est ça?"

"Après-midi, autour de 3 heures. Mon frère va la déposer ici ; je ne les ai pas vus depuis un bout de temps! Ils me manquent beaucoup."

"Qui vient chez vous?" Demande Jack entendant la dernière partie de la conversation.

"La nièce de Sue qui a 10 ans -- Noémie : elle va passer quelques jours avec nous." Explique Lucy.

"Sue," Tara gesticule dans sa direction, "as-tu promené Lévi aujourd'hui? Il a l'air un peu énervé, je pense." Effectivement, Lévi tournait autour d'un pupitre, s'arrêtait, se couchait et recommençait autour du pupitre suivant. Le jeu était très curieux, même pour un chien... Il s'est finalement calmé et s'est couché à côté du pupitre de sa maîtresse, son lapin à côté de lui comme pour se réconforter.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**"Tante Sue!" **Signe une petite boule d'énergie venant près de son pupitre.

"Salut mon cœur! **Je suis contente de te voir!**" Réplique Sue prenant la fillette dans ses bras. "C'est fou ce que t'as grandit! Salut Ben, contente de te voir aussi! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sue." Il se rapproche pour lui faire un câlin de grand frère. "Je ne peux pas te remercier assez de prendre soin de Noémie pendant nos vacances."

"C'est un plaisir, on va s'amuser!" Confit Lucy en souriant à l'idée d'un pyjama party entre filles. "C'est bien, vous lui avez appris L'ASL?"

"Bien on dirait que Sue a toute une influence sur elle ; elle a décidé elle-même de l'apprendre après que Sue nous aie visité quand Noémie avait 4 ans. Sue peut être très convaincante à l'occasion!"

"Vous m'en direz tant! Je vis avec elle depuis près de 4 ans, maintenant!" Réplique Lucy faisant un sourire en coin à sa meilleure amie.

Noémie courut voir Lévi et caressa gentiment sa fourrure. "Sue," elle attire son attention, "est-ce qu'il est malade? Je pense qu'il a l'air un peu triste." Affirme la jeune fille.

"Oui, je sais... On est allé prendre une marche ce midi et il agit drôlement depuis." Elle déclare, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire?" Suggère Noémie.

Rejoignant la fillette et son chien, elle dit, "Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, on va bien s'en occuper. Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai?"

**"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider!"** Elle ajoute en parlant, "Il est si mignon et je l'adore!" Elle lui ébouriffe les oreilles et reçoit un jappement pour lui montrer qu'il l'approuvait. "Peux-tu me montrer de quoi à l'air le FBI? S'il te plaît?!" Elle plaide lui faisant des yeux de petit chien battu.

"Bien sûr que je peux te montrer. Est-ce que tu viens avec nous, Lévi?" Se levant, il suivit la paire hors du bureau. Comme il atteignit l'ascenseur, Lévi voulu y monter, mais une adolescente en sortait en même temps et faillit tomber sur le chien.

Reprenant son équilibre elle signe, **"Je suis désolée, Lévi! Je ne t'avais pas vu!"**

_'Whao! Ça a passé proche!'_

Pas certaine si le avait 'entendu' quelque chose, elle secoua la tête et mit l'idée de côté...

"Salut Sue! Je sais que je suis pas mal à la dernière minute, mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre..." Dit Patrick le père d'Amanda, un peu mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler avant pour dire qu'ils venaient.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" ** Dit Sue tout en signant un regard interrogateur, curieuse au sujet de ce qu'il avait à leur demander.

« Je dois me rendre à cette conférence et… Amanda n'est pas encore assez vieille pour rester seule aussi longtemps… »

Lui souriant, elle lui demande, « Pour combien de temps? »

« Deux jours? » Il tente hésitant.

« Pas de problème, on va s'en occuper. De toute façon nous avons Noémie ici, avec nous, pour les prochaines 2 semaines. Elles vont être de bonnes amies, j'en suis certaine! » Déclare Sue, pleine de conviction.

Comme les filles faisaient connaissance et discutaient, Amanda demanda à Noémie au sujet du comportement de Lévi.

_Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment 'entendu' me parler quand je lui ai foncé dessus ou si c'était seulement mon imagination? _Amanda s'inquiétait, après tout elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un humain qui pouvait communiquer avec les chiens…

*****

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus!


	4. Chapter 4

Revenant dans le bureau avec Noémie et Amanda, Sue vit le regard de Lucy tourné vers elles. **« On dirait que Noémie s'est déjà trouvé une amie, »** elle remarque un sourire en coin en entendant les files rigoler.

**« J'espères que tu seras d'accord, j'ai rencontré son père et il m'a demandé si on pouvait la garder pour deux jours et j'ai accepté. »**

**« J'avais l'intention de suggérer un visiteur pour elle de toute façon, alors je crois qu'il a lu dans mes pensées. » **Elle confie se croisant les bras sur la poitrine, jetant un coup d'œil aux filles qui jouaient avec Lévi. On aurait dit qu'elles l'avaient aidé à retrouver sa force et son énergie. « C'est étonnant la vitesse à laquelle les enfants peuvent se faire des amis! »

« Ouais, en réalité, je pense que ces deux là se ressemblent un peu : tu te souviens quand Amanda a voulu nous aider avec cette disparition? Quand les terroristes ont voulu disperser du ricin dans le système de métro? » À l'acquiescement de son amie, elle continue. « Bien, l'année dernière Noémie a essayé de découvrir qui volait tous les vélos à son école. Elle s'est attiré des ennuis, puisque c'était des élèves plus vieux du secondaire. Elle rend Ben fou parce qu'elle essaie toujours de résoudre les mystères dans toute la ville. » Elle termine son explication ricanant aux souvenirs de quelques-unes des histoires que son frère lui a racontées au sujet de sa nièce.

« Hum, peut-être qu'avec son besoin d'aider les autres elle te suivra et qu'elle joindra le FBI elle aussi? » Déclare Tara qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début. « ÈA part le fait que ses cheveux soient bruns elle te ressemble beaucoup, hein Lucy? »

« Je crois que je vais m'en rendre compte davantage au cours des prochaines semaines! »

*****

**« Pourquoi tu as appris l'ASL? » **Amanda demande à Noémie pendant qu'elles caressaient Lévi à son plus grand plaisir.

**« Quand j'avais 4 ans, tante Sue est venue à la maison et je suis devenue curieuse en la voyant signer avec papa. Je pense que c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était différente de nous, alors je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre quelques signes. J'imagine que j'aimais ça parce que j'ai voulu en apprendre plus lorsqu'elle est partie. Papa était content de voir mon intérêt et il a accepté de me laisser prendre des cours. »** Elle explique, ses signes pas aussi rapides qu'Amanda, mais très bons pour quelqu'un qui s'en servait comme langue seconde.

**« Aimerais-tu qu'on aille promener Lévi ensemble? Je me sens comme dans les 'Dogs days of summer'!» **Dit Amanda, voyant un air intrigué dans les yeux de Noémie.

**« Tu te sens comme quoi? »** Elle demande curieuse de savoir ce que son amie voulait dire par-là.

**« Comme dans les 'Dogs days of summer', » **elle répète. **« Ça veut dire qu'on est dans une période ou il n'y a rien à faire, une période d'inactivité. Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu connaissais l'expression ; notre professeure de littérature anglaise doit avoir une grande influence sur moi ces jours-ci!... » **Explique Amanda pour sa nouvelle amie, s'assurant de signer plus lentement pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

**« Tu penses que c'est plate? » **Offre la plus jeune pour simplifier les choses un peu.

**« C'est ça! Alors, tu embarques? »**

**«Tu parles!»**

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Prenant joyeusement les devants avec les adolescentes, Lévi courrait après son jouet préféré, qui était lancé autour du parc. Lucy et Sue suivaient derrière, discutant un peu entre elles. En marchant dans l'allée, elles ont vu des affiches collées sur des barrières de jardin : un autre chien avait disparu.

Lévi vit une des photographies et arrêta directement devant.

'_Sushi… Je savais que c'était lui…'_

**« Quoi? As-tu dit quelque chose? »** Amanda demande à Noémie, sachant déjà la réponse puisqu'elle n'était pas censée 'entendre' la voix de son amie.

**« Non, »** elle répond lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

**« Tu n'as pas entendu Lévi? » **Elle tente fronçant les sourcils.

**« Oui, je l'ai entendu japper. Pourquoi tu demandes ça? »** Noémie commençait à se demander ce qui était arrivé à Amanda pour la faire agir ainsi.

'_Tu m'as entendu…' _Jappe Lévi à Amanda, mi-étonnée, mi-soulagée que quelqu'un puisse finalement comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Reculant un peu, pas certaine de quoi penser ou comment réagir parce que maintenant, elle était absolument certaine de l'avoir entendu, Amanda le fixa intensément. « **Pourquoi est-ce que je sais ce tu penses quand tu jappes? Comment c'est possible?»**

**« Tu sais ce qu'il dit?! Vraiment? » ** Voyant son amie hocher la tête, elle ajoute, **« C'est incroyable! Cool!!! »**Avec le dernier mot, elle ne pu retenir un crie, lequel fit venir Sue et Lucy à leur côtés.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les filles? » **Demande Sue qui ne savait rien de la tournure inattendue des évènements.

**« Heu…c'est rien tante Sue, elle a eu peur d'un écureuil. » **Noémie essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect, mettant à profit ses leçons de théâtre. Riant et prenant la main d'Amanda, elle courut quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée d'écoute.

« Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu penses aussi qu'elles ont un plan en tête?... » Lucy souligne à Sue se tournant dans sa direction.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu peux avoir raison… »

**« Lévi, si tu nous comprends, aboies deux fois. » **Demande Noémie. Le chien obéit.

**« Amanda, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » **

**« Bien sûr que je comprends ce que vous dîtes, je suis un chien bien entraîné. » **Traduis Amanda un petit sourire en coin sur son visage à son commentaire.

**« Okay, on doit être certaines : Lévi, si c'est ce que tu as dit, aboies quatre fois. » **Encore une fois, il s'exécuta, faisant rire les filles très fort et se regarder l'une l'autre abasourdies.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Excitées à l'idée qu'Amanda pouvait vraiment communiquer avec Lévi, elles voulurent découvrir pourquoi il était si… excité cet après-midi. Chacune prenant place de chaque côté du chien et cachant leurs signes autant que possible, elles débutèrent leur investigation.

**« Lévi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton ami S-U-S-H-I? » **Propose Amanda comme première question.

« Wouf-wouf, wouf! » Fût tout ce que Noémie pu comprendre, mais Amanda le regardait, l'inquiétude envahissant tout son corps.

**« LUI DIRE QUOI? »**

**« Qu'il a été… 'C-H-I-E-N-N-A-P-P-É'? Est-ce que c'est comme kidnappé? » **Elle demande à l'humaine ET au chien.

« Wouf-wouf…wouf. » Un autre groupe de jappements résonna.

**« Deux hommes sont venus dans le parc ce midi et… il l'ont emmené dans leur van. » **Lévi regardait les signes d'Amanda pour s'assurer qu'elle traduisait ses propos correctement ; lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il hocha la tête pour approuver son choix de mots, ou dans ce cas, son choix de signes.

Lucy et Sue étaient maintenant assises sur un banc tout près, mais ne voulaient pas interrompre le jeu des filles : elles avaient l'air si absorbées dans leur jeu. Même Lévi s'amusait selon leur point de vue ; c'était … comme s'il 'conversait' avec elles! Riant à cette pensée, Sue secoua la tête et se retourna vers Lucy.

**« Alors on récapitule, » **dit Noémie d'un ton sérieux. **« S-U-S-H-I a été 'chiennappé' par deux hommes et emmené dans leur van blanc avec de l'écriture dessus. Ils se sont dirigés vers le Nord et ont tournés à gauche, c'est ça? » **Lévi acquiesce. **« Tu n'as pas vu leurs visages, par hasard? » **C'était… bizarre de poser des questions à un chien, mais ça l'était encore plus d'avoir une amie qui pouvait traduire ses réponses.

Lorsque Lévi eut jappé 4 fois, elle se tourna pour faire face à Amanda.

**« Il n'a pas pu les voir : il était de dos. » **Elle répéta ce que le chien avait dit. Pas trop certaine de quoi faire ensuite, Amanda signa à Noémie, **« Crois-tu qu'on devrait dire à Sue et Lucy ce qui se passe? Le chien enlevé et… moi qui 'entend' les pensées de Lévi? » **Lévi secoua la tête en désapprobation : comment deux 'adultes raisonnables' pourraient croire qu'une adolescente pouvait comprendre ce qu'il dit? Il était celui 'connecté' avec elle et il avait de la difficulté à y croire lui-même, alors…

**« Non… je pense qu'on devra se débrouiller seuls avec cette histoire… »** Admet Noémie prête pour l'aventure qui les attendait.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N *Un merci énorme à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!_

*****

Lucy et Sue avaient planifié une surprise spéciale pour les filles pour la soirée : elles avaient loué des films d'ado et acheté du chocolat, du pop corn et des boissons gazeuses. Elles avaient tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à des adolescentes, y comprit de la pizza double fromage pour le souper. Essayant de leur mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçues car elles avaient déjà des plans en tête, elles supplièrent de pouvoir aller faire prendre la promenade à Lévi en fin de soirée. Ça leur donnerait l'occasion de vérifier si d'autres chiens avaient disparus dans le voisinage.

Pendant que Noémie et Amanda se préparaient, les deux adultes profitèrent du moment pour discuter de leur comportement plutôt inhabituel.

« Est-ce que c'est seulement moi ou je sens que des problèmes peuvent arriver avec ces deux là aux alentours pour les prochains jours? » Se demandait Lucy jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre ou se trouvaient les filles.

« Elles sont certainement plus étranges que d'habitude et Lévi ne s'est pas amélioré non plus… » Clarifie Sue regardant son chien endormi devant le divan. « On ferait mieux de garder un œil sur eux trois. On aurait presque dit… » Elle commença mettant ça de côté, ayant soudainement peur de la réaction de sa colocataire si elle terminait sa pensée.

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Lucy connaissait Sue trop bien pour ignorer son changement de position sur le sofa.

« Tu ne riras pas de moi si je te le dis? » Sue se réassure, parfaitement consciente qu'elle va au moins faire un rictus à son idée.

« Promis! » Elle affirme de bon cœur, dessinant une croix sur sa poitrine.

« Je pense que Lévi… peut conspirer avec les filles… » Hésitant, elle risque un regard à son amie, espérant que le ton de sa voix se sonnait pas aussi ridule qu'il ne lui semblait.

« Lévi 'parlerait' avec les filles?! Bien je savais que c'était un chien extraordinaire, mais ça… ça va au-delà de mes attentes! » Elle dit avec un léger sourire d'amusement au coin des lèvres.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Après deux films, une grande portion de popcorn et plein de chocolats, Amanda et Noémie demandèrent si elles pouvaient aller faire faire la promenade de Lévi… seules. Comme il ne faisait pas encore noir, elles voulaient risquer leur chance. Et ça a fonctionné. Cependant, il a été clairement expliqué qu'elles devaient revenir à l'appartement après trente minutes. Lévi a aussi été avisé qu'il devait bien se comporter et obéir à ce que les filles lui demanderaient.

Sue et Lucy s'entendirent après leur discussion que c'était ridicule et que leurs pensées étaient vraiment trop inventives, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient ennuyées vu le manque d'activités. Amanda n'était pas la seule à croire que c'était 'the dog days of summer'. Ou c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Marchant dans le parc en observant attentivement les arbres, les clôtures et tout ce qui pouvait recevoir une affiche, le trio était très occupé : plusieurs annonces ou publications étaient accrochées un peu partout. Elles ont trouvé deux affiches différentes concernant des chiens perdus, dont une avec la photo d'un ami de Lévi.

'_Je me demandais pourquoi il ne venait plus jouer avec nous_ … _Je crois que j'ai ma réponse_.' Lévi pensa en chignant.

**« Je suis désolée, pauvre Lévi! » **signa Amanda grattant la tête du canin pour consoler sa tristesse. **« C'était son ami, »** elle expliqua à Noémie qui avait froncés les sourcils.

**« Regarde par là-bas! Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans les buissons! » **Remarque Noémie cherchant des indices aux alentours. Se relevant abruptement, Lévi poussa presque Amanda sur le sol. Aidant son amie en lui offrant sa main, Noémie suivi derrière avec Amanda.

'_Je le reconnais! C'est le sien! C'est son collier!' _Jappa Lévi sautant d'excitation autour des filles comme elles le rejoignaient.

**« J'en déduis que ça appartenait à son ami?... » **Risqua Noémie regardant Amanda pour une approbation. Elle prit la preuve et la tendit à l''experte', puisqu'Amanda avait aidé à résoudre un mystère dans le passé—faits qu'elle a raconté avec tous les détails dont elle pouvait se souvenir.

Vérifiant chaque angle attentivement, elle annonça, **« Regardez! Il y a du sang… Je crois que c'est du sang. »**

Reniflant l'objet, Lévi confirma sa plus grande crainte : il s'agissait bien de sang… mais de quelle espèce, il ne pouvait le dire.

'_On ne peut pas garder ça pour nous plus longtemps : nous allons devoir le dire à quelqu'un… demander de l'aide. Qui suggérez-vous : Sue… Lucy… ou Jack?'_

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**« Est-ce qu'on peut voter? »** Proposa Amanda. **« Dans ce cas, je suggère Jack. »**

**« J'y vais avec Sue : elle va comprendre. Alors ça dépend de Lévi : tu as le vote décisif. Qui ce sera? » **Elle dit tout en signant.

Considérant ses options, Lévi fit son choix. _Toutes ces réponses. Nous allons avoir besoin de Jack pour les ressources qu'il peut nous fournir et en plus, il a un révolver, ce qui peut être pratique lorsqu'on a à faire à des criminels. Lucy connaît plein de gens partout dans la ville, elle peut donc nous aider à retrouver les coupables. Et finalement, Sue va nous aider à convaincre les deux autres que nous ne sommes pas entrain de devenir fous et de perdre la tête._

Terminant son plaidoyer, Lévi regarda la traduction d'Amanda et essaya de deviner quelle serait leur conclusion.

Un silence pesant suivi. Ils devaient prendre une décision et vite, car ils devaient retourner à l'appartement bientôt.

À contre cœur Amanda déclara, **« Il a raison… Où est-ce qu'on commence? »**

« Wouf-wouf! » (_'Appelle Jack. Demande-lui de venir à la maison.'_)

Noémie regarda attentivement alors qu'Amanda prenait son Black Berry et signalait le numéro qu'il lui avait donné au cas où elle aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Il était comme un membre de la famille après tout… _Pense à une excuse, la grande… Sue…_

Tapant le message qui devait leur envoyer Jack, elle avait honte de devoir lui mentir ; bien, pas exactement 'mentir' puisqu'ils avaient VRAIMENT besoin de lui à cause du comportement de Lévi… Maintenant elle devait prier pour qu'il ne téléphone pas à Sue pour vérifier leur histoire avant de s'en venir…

« J'arrive dans une minute. On va trouver le problème, t'inquiète pas. » Fut sa réponse.

**« Il s'en vient, »** elle annonce en prenant les devant pour retourner à l'appartement.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N *Juste un petit bout pour ce soir... Il y en aura plus demain!_

_*****_

**« Vous êtes là! Donc vous êtes deux filles qui savent tenir leur promesse. »** Fait remarquer Sue comme ils entraient dans le hall d'entrée.

**« En as-tu déjà douté, tante Sue? » **Taquine la plus jeune recevant des ricanements de la part des deux adultes.

**« Non, mon coeur, je te fais confiance. C'est notre petit délinquant ici dont je suis moins certaine! » **Elle réplique en ébouriffant la fourrure de Lévi.

'_Sue, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?' _Il rechigne.

Amanda sourit au désespoir du chien. Un coup à la porte la sauva, attirant l'attention de Lucy et Sue qui était portée sur elle.

**« Pourquoi vous agissez si étrangement aujourd'hui tous les trois? Est-ce que c'est la pleine lune ou quelque chose? » **Commenta Sue en ouvrant la porte, sursautant de surprise à la vue de qui était leur visiteur.

« Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que tu devais regarder la partie avec Bobby ce soir.»

Faisant un clin d'œil furtif à Amanda qui évitait son regard, il dit simplement ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. **« Des… anges m'ont envoyés, je suppose. » **Un sourire apparu sur chacun des visages des adolescentes, amenant le doute dans l'esprit de Sue.

Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération, mais ne pu retenir le rictus d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. **« Qu'est ce que vous manigancez? Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est seulement mon imagination… » **

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Après avoir expliqué toutes les circonstances qui les mena à appeler Jack, un lourd silence envahi la pièce. Personne ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle. Il était vrai que les adolescentes avaient une imagination débordante, mais trop de détails embêtaient les adultes pour qu'ils croient être entrain de se faire duper. Comme Lévi s'y attendait, Sue avait le moins de difficultés à croire à leur histoire ; il décida donc qu'il devait prendre les grands moyens…

Plusieurs jappements furent entendus par Jack et Lucy, tandis que Sue ne pu que le voir faire.

'_Okay, comme il n'est pas encore prêt à nous croire, je vais dire quelque chose que seul Sue et Jack peuvent savoir, un de leurs petits secrets.' _Comprit Amanda au lieu des bruits plaintifs.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » **Demanda Sue ses doutes presque disparus.

**« Il veut vous dire quelque chose que vous seuls devriez savoir, quelque chose qu'il a vu. » **Amanda avait l'impression de s'introduire dans leur vie privée. Seulement présentement il ne leur donnait aucun choix. Lévi fit d'autres jappements, mais cette-fois jack, Lucy et Sue portèrent plus attention à la séquence qu'il fit. Une légère teinte rosée apparue sur son visage comme elle se préparait à traduire la déclaration du canin.

**« Lévi, je ne peux pas dire ça! » **Elle s'excusa, baissant son regard vers le sol. S'approchant pour lui toucher le bras, il aboya une fois.

**« Ouais... » **elle ramena son regard vers Jack et Sue et timidement recommença à signer. **Il a dit que… quand vous étiez en assignation pour le dossier de V-A-N-D-E-R… Comment ça s'épelle? » **À la légère plainte qu'elle reçu de Lévi en réponse, elle secoua la tête et continua. **« C'est pas grave. Alors pour cette mission, vous étiez un couple marié et il a envoyé Lévi dans la salle de bain pour prévenir Sue qui était sous la douche, parce que Tara avait téléphoné. » **Ses signes devenaient de plus en plus rapides, essayant de tout dire en même temps. Devant l'expression étonnée de Jack, Sue comprit qu'elle devait interpréter pour lui. C'était son tour d'être tout rouge de gêne : elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Lucy et elle savait que celle-ci avait comprit chacun des mots que les petites mains d'Amanda avaient signé. Les étincelles de malices qui brillaient dans ses yeux en disaient long...

"Heuuu... Il a dit que **TU **l'avait envoyé **LUI **pour venir me chercher **MOI **dans la douche pendant notre infiltration dans le dossier Vanderwylens."

"Comment elle a pu...?" Il marmonna avant que la réalisation le frappe. "Vous ÊTES connecté ensemble!"

*****


	12. Chapter 12

**"WOW!" ** Fut tout ce qui sorti de la bouche de Jack ; ça a été plus difficile pour lui d'accepter l'inévitable vérité. Son emploi requérant une logique pratique des choses, car chasser les terroristes, les tueurs à gages et les voleurs demandait énormément d'énergie et de stratégie.

Jetant un coup d'peil à Sue il demanda, "Est-ce que tu le savais?"

"J'avais un doute, mais je n'étais pas certaine : c'est tellement... surnaturel!..."

Il acquiessa avec un léger ricannement. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire! À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que j'y aurais cru avant que tu te joignes à l'équipe..." Sue fronça les sourcils à sa confession. "Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

Fixant ses mains, Jack réa;isa que répondre à sa question impliquerait de se révéler, étant donné que c'était précisément pour ça qu'elle avait une telle influence sur lui. _Ça y est Jack... elle attend ta réponse et tu ne pas lui mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si lui MONTRAIS à la place de lui dire? _Il rêvassait tentant un furtif coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

Lucy était parti border les filles pour le coucher, ils étaient donc seuls... installés tout près l'un de l'autre sur le divan... se touchant quasiment... Leur fidèle chaperon sagement installé en boule sur le plancher, sa tête reposant sur ses pattes.

"Heu...Depuis que tu es entré dans le bureau ce fameux jour quand tu as demandé un transfert, je vois la vie différemment. Tu m'as appris que les choses ne sont pas toujours 'blanches ou noires' : qu'au milieu il y a toutes une palette de couleurs... chacune avec leurs inconvénients, mais aussi leurs avantages. Et parfois les avantages l'emportent sur les inconvénients." Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il réalisaque leurs doigts étaient entrelâcés. _Comment c'est arrivé? _Gentiment il commença à caresser le dos de sa main ; il était si confortable près d'elle, la touchant... Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours...

Se râclant la gorge, il continua. "Avec les années et les dossiers sur lequels on a travillé ensemble, j'en suis arrivé à deux conclusions." Le voyant arrêter de nouveau, elle le questionna pour l'encourager. "Lesquelles?" Elle était reconnaisaante que Jack ait assez confiance en elle pour se confier ainsi à elle. Mais dans un autre sens, elle avait un peu... peur de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui dire. Ses pensées étaient sur une montagne russe et elle ne pouvait les garder en place : elles se promenaient, prenant différentes routes possibles, incluant celle où il lui disait qu'il était en amour avec elle... Malheureusement, elle avait touhours beaucoup de difficulté à les garder sur cette route ; elles changeaient de cap aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues...

Se concentrant une nouvelle fois de plus sur les lèvres de Jack, ce qui était en soi une tâche difficile après avoir eu de telles pensées à leurs sujet, elle lut les mots qu'elles disaient.

"Premièrement, tu m'as aidé à devenir la personne que je suis maintenant." Plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui permettre de terminer avant qu'il ne change d'idée, il se hâta avec ce qui lui semblait plus difficile que pourchasser des méchants: faire face à ses sentiments pour elle... et lui AVOUER. "Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait, parce que si tu le fais, je ne sais pas si je pourrai terminer que j'ai BESOIN de te dire. Tu m'as montré que des gens auquels je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvaient avoir de bons côtés cachés au profond d'eux. Et toi, Sue Thomas, tu es une des meilleures personnes pour les faire ressortir ces facettes d'eux-mêmes. Tu rends les gends meilleurs..." Elle essaya de retirer ses mains, mais ils les tenaient fermement et se rapprocha pour regarder droit dans ses yeux noisette. Il avait l'air si confiant dans ce qu'il avait dit qu'elle n'avait que l'envie de le croire...

"Qu-quelle est la deuxième conclusion?" elle marmonna essayant de ne pas oublier de respirer.

"J'étais ce qu'on pouvais appeller un... 'gars-à-femmes', tu vois ce que je veux dire?... J'étais incapable de m'engager avec qui que ce soit, de quelque façon que ce soit. Jusqu'à maintenant..." Prenant une grande respiration, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, il était trop tard : l'amour dans son regard le rassura et le poussa à aller plus loin. "Je t'aime Sue... plus que croyait possible pour un célibataire endurci comme moi… » Sue rit et des larmes apparurent dans ses cils. C'étaient les mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. « Je veux être avec toi, Sue… pour le restant de nos vie… » Ses mots étaient à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : le souci et l'amour qu'il lui portait émanaient de son corps et de sn âme.

Lévi ne dormait pas : c'était beaucoup plus distrayant de regarder ses deux humains favoris se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais osés auparavant. Pour leur montrer sa joie, il sauta sur le divan entre les deux, à peine quelques secondes après que leur premier vrai baiser eu commencé.

"Woaw Lévi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Rit Sue pensant qu'il pourrait devenir jaloux si Jack venait qu'à prendre plus de place dans leur vie. « Tu vas avoir ton tour, mon gars! » Elle le rassure en caressant sa fourrure.

"Heu, je suis content qu'Amanda soit allée au lit… Qui sait ce qu'il est entrain de penser de nous en ce moment?... » Il confia en souriant, pensant aux images que pouvait avoir en tête le chien. Lui répondant presque directement, il entendit les rires des files provenant de la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demande Sue en le voyant jeter un coup d'oeil vers la première porte sur la droite.

"Je crois qu'Amanda 'a entendu' les pensées de Lévi sur nous : elle vient d'éclater de rire. » Il explique. « J'espère seulement qu'elle ne le répètera pas à Lucy… Elle nous taquinerait pour un LOOONG moment! »

Quelques baisers plus tard, Jack entendit Lucy sortir de la chambre, il se recula donc quelque peu faisant gémir Sue. Souriant faiblement en direction de Lucy, il la regarda, rayonnant de bonheur. Lucy leur retourna un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire, mais n'osa rien leur dire : ils étaient si mignons tout rougissants qu'ils étaient… Échangeant des 'Bonne Nuit' chacun alla au lit après que Jack fût parti souhaitant de 'Beaux rêves' à Sue.

_Tu peux être certain qu'ils le seront… peut-être encore qu'ils ne l'étaient depuis que je t'ai connu. Fais de beaux rêves aussi, mon Price Charmant! _Elle pensa, refermant la porte derrière son amoureux.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

Le jour suivant, l'équipe fût assignee à nouveau dossier 'non-officiel' : le dossier 'Une vie de chien'. Lucy et Sue arrivèrent accompagnées des deux nouvelles favorites 'assistantes détectives', titre fièrement porté par les deux adolescentes. Elles avaient donné le collier à Jack qui l'amena à Steve Harris, l'expert en ADN du FBI.

« **IL** sera probablement en mesure de nous **DIRE **de quelle **ESPÈCE** vient le **SANG** qui était dessus et il demandera aussi une **VÉRIFiCATION d' EMPRUNTES DIGITALES. ** Qui sait, peut-être que nos voleurs ne sont pas si brillants que ça… » Il dit et dès qu'il eu terminé de parler, il signa, **« VOLEURS-EUX-PEUT-ÊTRE-STUPIDES. » **L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage en signant fit rire les filles et les adultes dans la pièce : s'ils devaient travailler en surplus pour aider Lévi et ses amis poilus, il aimait mieux le faire avec un tantinet de plaisir.

Assignant des tâches à chacun, Jack pris le dossier en charge parfaitement, comme toujours…

_Sue est radieuse aujourd'hui ; elle est si belle dans la lumière matinale du soleil! _ Il pensa avant de se diriger en bas vers les labos. Lui jetant un coup d'œil elle aussi, les mêmes pensées lui vinrent à son sujet. Se déplaçant partout dans la pièce pour éviter la furie de leur leader s'il les surprenait à ne rien faire, ce qui arrivait très rarement mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque l'évitant de prime abord, les coéquipiers remarquèrent à peine le subtile changement qui survint durant la nuit.

Alors que plusieurs furent fouillés à la recherché d'informations, Bobby et Myles découvrirent que huit autres chiens avaient disparus ; tout portait à croire qu'un kidnappeur de chiens sévissait dans la vile, changeant d'endroit de temps à autres.

"Qu'est que fait ce Drongo avec tous ces chiens?" Se demande Bobby après la pause déjeuner alors qu'ils partageaient leurs informations.

Lévi qui avait bien trop mange pour son petit estomac, car Jack lui avait offert le restant de son sandwich, était endormi sous le bureau de Sue, son coin-repos favori. Ça avait été compliqué d'expliquer la 'connection' à l'équipe, mais si tous n'y croyaient pas, ils jouaient le jeu avec les autres. Pendant que Lévi dormait, Amanda ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait ; ça ressemblait à une 'bande sonore qui sautait tout le temps' pour les entendants. Elle ne porta donc pas attention à ses gémissements et ses plaintes.

Soudainement, un aigu jappement plaintif résonna à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter Amanda et toutes les autres personnes présentes, incluant Sue qui avait la main de Lucy sur le bras.

'_Je m'en souviens!'_

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Lévi! » **Demande Sue se rapprochant de lui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Amanda, attendant qu'elle interprète.

**« Il s'est souvenu de quelque chose, » **elle traduit pour leur bénéfice. Le chien vint en face d'elle tandis que les gens se regroupèrent autour de Sue pour qu'elle puisse lire sur leurs lèvres. Le seul problème, c'était qu'avec Lévi il n'y avait pas de lèvres à lire… seulement des pensées.

*****

_A/N *Vos commentaires sont toujours très appréciés! ;o)_


	14. Chapter 14

_'Le van dans lequel ils se sont enfuis, je l'ai vu!' _ Il jappa en branlant sa queue joyeusement devant les progrès qu'ils feraient avec cette information.

**"Il a vu leur van!" **Répéta Amanda excitée.

"Le van? Quel van? Celui de qui?" Lança Myles trop rapidement pour être compris après que Sue aie traduit pour eux.

"Whoa l'ami! Je suis certain que personne a comprit ce que tu viens de dire! Je suis sûr que c'étaient pas les mots habituels à deux milles dollars parce que ils étaient trop courts, et ce n'était pas non plus ton célèbre sarcasme d'après l'air que tu as. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?" S'attirant un regard du Bostonien, l'australien en dépit du sérieux de la situation jouait encore une fois à son jeu favori : 'essayer de faire perdre son sang froid à Myles en moins d'une minute' et il vint près de réussir.

« Assez les enfants! » Ordonna Jack voyant la bouche ouverte de Myles prête à répondre aux taquineries. «** À qui **étaitle** van**, Lévi? »Répéta le leader mettant fin aux enfantillages.

« Wouf-w-wouf! Wouf-wouf! » Vint l'explication de Lévi.

« Heu, c'est assez clair pour moi, vous pensez pas? » S'est moqué Bobby se tournant vers Myles une fois de plus.

« Quelqu'un a pris sa pilule d'hilarité ce matin! » Il ronchonna espérant que ce serait le dernier commentaire du grand agent.

Ne faisant pas attention aux 'grands enfants' devant elle, Amanda continua avec la dernière affirmation de Lévi.

**« Les deux hommes qu'il a vu entrain de 'chiennapper' S-U-S-H-I : ils l'ont mis dans un van stationné sur le coin de la 9****ème**** et Constitution. »**

**« En plein devant le Département de la Justice?! »** Signa et dit Sue, étonnée par l'audace de ces hommes.

« Wouf! »

**« C'est ça, »** approuva Lévi à travers les signes d'Amanda.

« S'ils veulent jouer sur NOTRE terrain de jeux, il va falloir leur souhaiter la bienvenue la prochaine qu'ils se pointeront…! » Annonça Jack sur un ton sérieux, tandis que chacun approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ils n'aimaient pas savoir qu'un ami de Lévi avait été pris par la force, mais maintenant… ça devenait aussi une histoire personnelle!


	15. Chapter 15

**"On va avoir besoin de votre aide et de celle de Lévi," **annonça Jack regardant les deux filles aux yeux écarquillés.

Tout un scenario de faisait dans leurs têtes incluant la partie où elles devaient aider l'équipe, mais jamais dans cent ans elles auraient cru que ça puisse vraiment arriver. Elles pensaient que tous les adultes étaient pareils et croiraient qu'elles étaient trop jeunes et manquaient d'expérience pour faire une telle chose. C'est donc avec de brillants sourires sur leurs visages qu'elles acceptèrent de suivre les ordres qui leurs seraient données.

**"On va faire tout ce que vous nous demandez!" **Confirma Noémie.

**"Sans se plaindre,"** ajouta Amanda.

**"C'est tout ce que j'attend de vous ; vous savez que notre travail peut être très dangereux et je sais que vous ne voulez pas être mise de côté et ne pas faire partie de l'action. Mais on ne sait pas à qui on a à faire… vous devrez donc toujours rester sur vos gardes et relayer la moindre petite bride d'information aussitôt que vous l'avez, c'est compris?" **Jack voulait que les choses soient claires pour elles ; il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour les surveiller et venir en renfort si nécessaire.

**"On va les avoir, Lévi,"** dit Amanda caressant sa douce fourrure.

---

Pendant que l'équipe travaillait sur son plan d'action, Steve entra dans le bureau.

"Salut les gars! Quelqu'un m'a demandé de faire des tests d'ADN ce matin?" Il questionna souriant légèrement ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'il apportait de bonnes nouvelles...

"Nonnn! T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour nous, pas vrai?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. "Allez l'ami! Dis-nous les nouvelles!" Le grand Australien pouvait à peine cacher son excitation.

Tandis qu'ils venaient autour de lui, Steve rit. "Vous les gars, vous êtes les meilleurs du FBI mais moi, _je_ suis le maître de l'ADN!"

"Oui, c'est toi, mais si on en revenait à notre dossier, s'il te plaît..." Pressa Myles curieux de l'entendre lui aussi.

"Bien, si tu insistes... je vais vous le dire." Il était vraiment le genre de gars qui aimait avoir du plaisir ; pas rire des autres, mais avoir du plaisir avec eux. Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment le moment maintenant et il voyait leur patience s'affaiblir, il leur donna donc le rapport.

"Vous aviez raison : il y avait du sang sur le collier ainsi que des poils de chien."

"Donc tu sais de quelle espèce on parle?" Demande Sue, interprétant en même temps pour le bénéfice d'Amanda.

"Oui, c'était un petit Yorkshire. La médaille accrochée au collier devrait vous aider à trouver son propriétaire. L'inscription est écrite sur le rapport. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait…!"

Absorbant toujours l'effet de la nouvelle, ils ne pouvaient croire qu'il y avait autre chose à découvrir avec un simple collier, mais ils parlaient de la meilleure force de l'ordre du monde ET du meilleur technicien en laboratoire.

"Tu as un autre indice sur nos 'chiennapeurs'?" S'enquière Sue pleine d'espoir, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

"Tu parles!" Il répliqua aussi joyeusement que s'il était sur le point de compléter le dernier jeu d'une partie gagnante.

*****


	16. Chapter 16

« Crache! Mon espèce de Diable de Tasmanie! » Insulte Bobby en taquinant.

Copiant son accent, l'homme aux cheveux bruns répondit, « T'es malade, l'ami! Mais je vais être un bon drongo et te dire ce que j'ai trouvé! »

Riant devant son essaie pathétique, Bobby lui jeta un regard voulant dire 'vas-y, ris de moi' et secoua la tête.

« Okay. On a pu trouver quelques empruntes sur le collier. Notre théorie c'est que le petit copain a essayé de se défendre et s'est débattu de toutes ses forces pour s'enfuir et comme l'homme voulait retenir sa prise sur lui, il l'a retenu par le collier. Soit il était lousse ou endommagé, le résultat reste le même : il brise, nous laissant de merveilleuses preuves à trouver… et à utiliser… » Il termina, un soupçon de mystère dans sa voix.

Un silence régna sur le bureau pendant un instant, pendant qu'ils essayaient de rassembler leurs idées. Essayant de faire du sens avec l'implication que ça pouvait avoir pour eux, pour le dossier. Des coups d'œil furent échangés et les pensées pouvaient presqu'être entendues ; Steve leur avait apporté plus que la piste dont ils avaient besoin, il leur avait apporté l'espoir de retrouver le chiens disparus et les coupables.

« Alors… est-ce qu'on a une correspondance avec notre banque de données pour notre 'M. voleur de chiens'? » Risqua Bobby espérant une réponse affirmative, les doigts croisés.

Voyant le technicien hocher la tête, il vint pour lui prendre le rapport des mains.

« Vous devrez être prudents, cependant ; ce n'est pas de n'importe lequel 'rapt de chiens' dont on parle ici… »

« N'importe quel cas de quoi? » Sue n'avait pas compris les mots utilisés, elle ne pouvait donc pas continuer l'interprétation pour Amanda non plus.

**« R-A-P-T »** Épella Jack pour elles. **« Un kidnapping de chiens, » **il ajouta pour clarifier.

« Docteur Malvin Smith. » Lut Bobby sous les statistiques des empruntes. « C'est qui ce Drongo? Jamais entendu parlé de lui. »

« Je le connais, » murmura Tara le choc de cette découverte écrite sur son visage, comme si elle avait entendu parler d'un fantôme qui aurait été vu en ville.

Tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder avec des sourcils froncés. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu l'air si troublée, même pas lorsqu'elle était poursuivie par Loco le Cinglé.

« Tu le connais, luv? Tu veux nous en parler?» Bobby vint mettre une main rassurante sur son épaule, serrant doucement pour calmer les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

*****


	17. Chapter 17

Tara ne pouvait garder un contact visuel avec aucun d'entres eux. D'une certaine façon, elle semblait honteuse de quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et couru hors du bureau, Bobby sur ses talons.

« Non, » supplia Lucy en l'agrippant par le coude. « Laisse lui quelques minutes seule, après tu iras. »

« Mais elle… » Essaya Bobby seulement pour être interrompu une autre fois.

« Je sais que tu t'en fais pour elle et que ça t'inquiète énormément de la voir comme ça. Mais elle a sûrement ses raisons pour agir comme elle le fait, alors laisse-la mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant d'y aller, okay? » _Lucy, tu lis toujours tellement bien nos émotions. T'es la meilleure._ Il s'avoua à lui-même.

« T'as raison. » Il marmonna. Il détestait devoir se retenir de la sorte, mais pour Tara il était prêt à faire tellement plus. Il donnerait même sa propre vie pour elle au besoin. La tourmente qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui donnait envie de crier combien il l'aimait de tout son coeur ; ça devenait plus difficile chaque jour de garder ça en dedans.

« Lucy, peux-tu faire une recherche sur ce Docteur Malvin Smith? Voir qui il est, ce qu'il fait dans la vie et où on peut le trouver. On a besoin de la totale. »

« Tu l'auras, Jack. » Elle passa sa main sur l'épaule de Bobby et alla à son pupitre pour accomplir sa tâche.

« Sue, peux-tu prendre l'inscription sur le collier et essayer de trouver le propriétaire ou toutes informations possible avec la base de données des refuges et des services animaliers? »

« As-tu besoin d'aide? » Suggère Myles à la surprise de tous.

Relevant les sourcils, elle accepta, « Sûre, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde pour ce dossier. J'ai bien peur que ça se révèle beaucoup plus noir que ce qu'on croyait. » Il vint derrière elle et mit sa main sur le bas de son dos pour l'escorter jusqu'à son pupitre. Jack les regarda les sourcils froncés ; ce n'était pas habituel pour son collège d'être si gentilhomme avec elle. Il sentit un petit dragon cracher du feu en dedans de lui. _Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je peux pas être JALOUX de Myles? Noon! _ Il essaya de repousser cette idée saugrenue, mais le dommage était fait et resta dans le coin de sa tête, l'achalant encore et encore.

Bobby jetait un regard à Lucy de temps en temps pour voir s'il était temps pour lui d'aller retrouver Tara. Il sauta sur ses pieds aussitôt qu'elle lui fit signe, courant dans le corridor pour la rejoindre dans la salle de conférence qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Frappant à la porte pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. « C'est moi, luv. Je peux entrer? » Entendant ses pleurs, il entra et la referma derrière lui. Il sera là pour elle...

*****

_A/N * La fin est proche… plus que quelques envois… _


	18. Chapter 18

S'approchant d'elle, il la prit dans son embrasse et la laissa pleurer sur son torse. Quand les pleurs diminuèrent, il regarda la femme fragile dans ses bras. Bien qu'il voulait prendre toute sa douleur pour lui, il savait qu'elle devait s'en défaire à son propre rythme.

« Je suis désolée, Bobby... »

« T'as pas à être désolée, mon ange. » Il mit sa main sous son menton et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde. La détresse qu'elle ressentait meurtrissait son cœur.

Soupirant, elle essuya ses larmes et prit de grandes inspirations. « Il faut qu'on y retourne. Je dois vous expliquer certaines choses. »

---

Ça avait été dur pour elle de parler de ce qui était arrivé il y avait si longtemps. C'était comme si elle revivait tout ça de nouveau. Mais ils ne l'ont pas jugé. Ils étaient une équipe, une famille et ils étaient là pour se soutenir peu importe ce qui arrivait.

_« On est allé à l'Université ensemble. À un certain moment, on était liés. Il étudiait les sciences, mais j'ai découvert que ce sur quoi il travaillait n'était pas… moral. Il était brillant et il le savait. Comme ses parents étaient riches, il croyait qu'il était au-dessus des lois et a commencé à faire comme bon lui semblait. J'ai donc mis un terme à notre relation, plutôt que d'accepter sa demande en mariage. » Tara respirait maintenant laborieusement, essayant de contenir ses larmes._

_« Quel genre de travail est-ce qu'il faisait? » Demanda Jack._

_« Des recherches... des recherches pharmaceutiques… sur des animaux, » elle termina la tristesse brisant sa voix. Ils eurent le souffle coupé __de dégoût et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent béantes devant l'implication que ça pourrait avoir sur leur dossier._

Discutant du cas, ils travaillèrent sur un plan d'action.

« Il est très puissant et il ne se soucie pas des autres, alors on doit l'arrêter et vite. » Tara prit un ton sérieux et ferme—elle était forte et se tenait toujours debout pour protéger les bonnes valeurs.

« Tara, si tu veux… » commença D.

« NON! Je vais bien et je le connais mieux que quiconque ici. Vous aurez besoin de moi. »

« Daccord, » il répondit sentant qu'elle ne reculerait pas. Elle devait le faire.

« Voilà sa fiche, Jack. » Lucy lui tendit.

« Okay tout le monde! Alors voici comment on va procéder pour les avoir… »

Une fois le plan complètement énoncé, tout le monde ramassa ses choses pour quitter. L'opération 'vie de chien' était en route.

*****


	19. Chapter 19

Avec la description du van donné par Lévi, ainsi que les vidéos de surveillance des caméras de l'édifice du Département de la Justice, ils le retrouvèrent—il appartenait à 'Dip Of Grace Pharmatics', qui appartenait à…

"Bone réponse, Docteur Malvin Smith lui-même!" Fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les lettres bleues qui ornaient l'édifice, Tara s'écria, "Il ne manque pas de culot!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, luv?"

"Huh! Regarde les lettres--DOG! Est-ce que c'est une blague ou s'ils rient de nous?"

Amanda, Noémie et Lévi marchaient dans le parc, prêts au cas où 'le Docteur' ou un de ses hommes viendrait à 'la chasse' encore une fois. Myles et Jack étaient postés à des points stratégiques près d'eux, les gardant toujours dans leur champ de vision. Bobby et Tara étaient devant l'immeuble attendant l'apparition de l'invité d'honneur. Sue, Lucy et D étaient dans le van de surveillance pour coordonner les autres.

« Oh-oh, je pense que M. Patron nous honore de sa présence. Il se dirige dans votre direction avec le van, mais il n'est pas seul—on a 200 livres de muscles sans cerveau à côté de lui, » annonça Bobby dans les écouteurs. « On les suit. »

« Soyez prudents—ne les laisser pas vous voir, Crash, » avertit Jack un peu nerveux.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre non plus! » Il souligna.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Bobby confirma finalement qu'ils se rangeaient sur le bas-côté près du parc.

« Prêtes, les filles? » Demanda D à Noémie par l'écouteur dans son oreille, et elle traduit la question à Amanda et Lévi. Avec une réponse affirmative, le plan se mit en branle. Les filles commencèrent à lancer la balle à Lévi pour qu'il aille la chercher. Le chien savait ce qu'il devait faire—il irait la chercher pendant que les adolescentes se tourneraient et commenceraient à signer. Jack et Myles seraient prêts aussitôt qu'ils prendraient Lévi. Ils avaient des renforts pour les suivre si jamais ils échouaient, bien que ce n'était pas une option pour eux.

Lévi vint donner la balle deux fois, mais au troisième lancer, il ne revint pas.

« On bouge, on bouge! » Cria Jack à l'équipe.

Surpris par les cris venant de toutes les directions, l'armoire à glace qui travaillait pour Malvin Smith lança un direct droit dans l'estomac de Jack. Tombant à genoux sous l'impact, il perdit le souffle mais n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Avec une force incroyable, il se propulsa dans les jambes de l'homme, l'envoyant à terre. Venant pas derrière, Bobby lui mit les menottes pendant que Myles courrait après Smith. À peine capable de garder la cadence, il fut soulagé de voir leur van bleu barrer la route du fuyard.

« Bon timing, Tara! Où as-tu pris ton permis de conduire? » Il taquina la petite agente une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son soufflé.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? T'aimes pas ma façon de conduire? » Elle répliqua avec un sourire.

Voir Jack couché sur le côté inquiéta Sue au plus haut point.

« Jack! Jack! » S'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. _Oh non! Mon Dieu, s'Il vous plait! Faite qu'il aille bien!_

Sentant une main sur son épaule, elle se tourna pour faire face à Bobby. « Ça va aller, il a juste reçu un bon coup dans le ventre et ^ca lui a coupé le souffle pour une seconde, » il essaya de la réconforter.

Geignant il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui le fit penser pour un moment qu'il était au Paradis—son bel ange était là, pour lui, l'inquiétude partout sur son joli visage.

« Salut, mon cœur! » Il marmonna sous la douleur que chaque respiration apportait.

Déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux avec son autre main. « Ssshhh… Ça va aller Jack. Je suis avec toi maintenant... et je n'irai nulle part. »

Tandis que Lévi vint près de sa maîtresse, il ne pouvait cacher son bonheur—ses deux humains préférés étaient FINALEMENT où ils devaient être, l'un avec l'autre.

_'Huh... Il était plus que temps!'_

Amanda aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire lorsque cette pensée lui est passé par la tête.

*****


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N * Désolée pour le délai… j'ai pris une semaine de vacance pour aller rencontrer une amie. C'était génial! C'est fou les amis qu'on peut se faire avec internet! ;o)_

*****

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'allais bien, » dit Jack après un rapide examen des ambulanciers, tenant la main de Sue, officiellement pour la réconforter, bien qu'il appréciait le contact de sa peau douce plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait besoin d'elle et il pouvait dire en cet instant qu'elle avait au moins de sentiments équivalents pour lui.

« Je voulais juste être certaine qu'aucune partie de ton corps était blessée. » Surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait juste de verbaliser cette dernière pansée, elle rougit. _Note à moi-même : TOUJOURS RÉFLÉCHIR AVANT À MES PENSÉES AVANT DE LES DIRE À VOIX HAUTE! Particulièrement autour de Sparky!_

---

Attendant leurs amis près du van de surveillance, Tara était légèrement en retrait des autres.

« Ça va, luv? Tu me semblais très loin dans tes pensées. » Bobby s'inquiétait pour l'état d'esprit de Tara après qu'elle eu réalisé comment son ancien 'fiancé' avait tourné.

« Comment quelqu'un peut être si diabolique, spécialement envers d'innocents animaux?... » Demanda Tara, des larmes emplissant ses yeux bruns.

« Hé mon ange! Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ce que ce Drongo a fait—c'est lui qui a décidé de mal tourner! Et avec ce que tu nous as dit tantôt, il a fait ce choix AVANT de te faire sa demande en mariage. Je peux juste remercier Dieu que tu aies été—et es toujours—assez intelligente pour le rejeter, avant et maintenant. » Entendant sa confession fit en sorte qu'elle crut fondre sur place—dans ses rêves les plus fous elle avait pensé que peut-être… Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils perdirent la notion du temps.

Lévi comme tout bon chien qu'il était ne pouvait en supporter plus—ils étaient aussi désespérant que Sue et Jack. C'est donc son habituel enthousiasme qu'il vint derrière Tara qui se tenait face à Bobby. Dans un élan bien calculé, le chien courut vers Tara, la propulsant droit dans les bras du grand Australien.

'_Vous voyez, c'est bien mieux comme ça!'_ L'animal pensa en contemplant fièrement le résultat de son effort.

Surpris par leur soudain changement de position, Bobby enroula ses bras autour de la petite agente, reconnaissant de l'intervention 'divine'.

« Heu… désolée… Lévi m'a poussé… et je… heu… » Marmonna Tara incapable de prononcer une phrase complète sous l'intensité de son regard sur elle. Ne voulant pas quitter la sécurité de ses bras immédiatement, elle n'essaya pas de reculer, ce qui lui donna la confiance dont il avait besoin pour poursuivre sa tache. Collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il sentit le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade contre sa propre poitrine.

« Merci l'ami. » Il referma la courte distance entre eux, penchant sa tête et frôla ses lèvres contre celles de Tara, envoyant une vague de frisson dans tout son corps.

'_Peut-être que je devrais ouvrir une agence de rencontre avec Lucy—'la Belle et la Bête'… Ça sonne bien!' _Rit Lévi, son gémissement suivit par le rire d'une adolescente. Tournant la tête pour voir qui avait réagit à sa plaisanterie, il vit Amanda qui le regardait souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. '_Huh… je devrais faire attention à ce que je pense quand elle est ici!' _Elle rit de nouveau secouant la tête.

*****


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N * Ceci est la dernière partie de l'histoire… Snif!!! Hé oui, c'est déjà fini, mais je reviendrai avec d'autres aventures bientôt! Merci mille fois pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon travail! ;o)_

*****

Comme la journée tirait à sa fin, l'équipe fière de son accomplissement, parlait des évènements précédents.

« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Jack—c'était tellement triste! Tous ces chiens avec des regards dévastés dans leurs petits yeux… Au moins, le Service Animalier prendra bien soin d'eux à partir de maintenant et essayera de leur trouver de bonnes familles pour les ramener à la maison. » Expliqua tristement Bobby qui revenait juste des labos de 'Dip Of Grace Pharmatics'.

« Ouais… Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient presque morts de faim! C'étaient assez pour me dégoûter de toutes ces agences médicales qui prétendent travailler pour le bien de l'humanité! Qui pensent-ils duper?! » Commenta Myles dans un ton plutôt animé.

« Wow Myles! Qui aurait cru que tu étais le genre d'homme protecteur de la gens animale?! » Taquina Tara s'attirant un regard de reproche de la part du Bostonien.

« Vous semblez avoir de la difficulté à croire que sous cette apparence se cache un doux et soucieux… »

« MYLES! » Bobby, Jack et D dirent en même temps, ce qui fit rire les filles et japper Lévi.

« Merci, l'ami! Au moins je vois que quelqu'un apprécie mes efforts pour apporter un peu de bonheur dans ce monde! » Se lamenta Myles caressant la fourrure de Lévi dans un geste de remerciement, le faisant japper de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Il questionna se tournant vers Amanda.

**« Il est content que vous ayez tous retrouver ses amis et qu'ils pourront à nouveau courir dans le parc en sécurité. Et… il est aussi content de ne pas avoir eu à 'creuser' trop profondément pour trouver ton 'côté humain'… » **Elle finiten riant avec les autres.

Jetant à Lévi un regard voulant dire 'pas toi aussi' il dit, « Hum… Peut-être que je devrais dire à ta maitresse ici présente de ne plus te laisser jouer avec Koala Boy autant—il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Gémissant Lévi se coucha sur le sol et feignit être blessé par les propos de l'homme, cachant sa tête sous ses pattes.

Entrant dans le bureau et entendant des rires, le père d'Amanda se demandait ce qui pouvait être si drôle pour les distraire autant, espérant secrètement qu'Amanda n'était pas la cause.

« Patrick! Tu es déjà là! » Déclara Sue l'accueillant avec un câlin. La petite 'bête jalouse' à l'intérieur de Jack leva la tête pour voir l'échange. _Il est juste un de ses amis… Calme-toi! _Il se sermonna.

**« J'espère qu'Amanda ne vous à pas cause trop de problèmes? Je sais qu'elle peut être difficile à contrôler parfois… » **Demanda l'homme fixant sa fille inquiet. N'étant pas certaine de savoir quoi dire, elle regarda Sue pour de l'aide.

**« Heu, non! Elles se sont bien comportées! En réalité, elles se sont bien occupé de Lévi et nous ont aidé à le comprendre un peu plus… » **Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie adolescente qui lui rendit un sourire de gratitude—son père n'aurait pas comprit l'histoire s'ils avaient essayé de l'expliquer. C'était au-delà du bizarre!

Échangeant leurs numéros et leurs emails, Amanda et Noémie devaient se dire au revoir. Promettant de rester en contact et de se voir lorsque ce serait possible, elles remercièrent Dieu de leur avoir permis de se rencontrer.

**« On dirait que tes .Dogs days of summer' sont finis! » **Sourit Noémie.

**« Merci à toi… tu vas me manquer, et je n'oublierai jamais ces deux jours! Comment je pourrais?!»**

Patrick ne pouvait cacher son embarras—quelque chose ÉTAIT définitivement arrivé, mais quoi? Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions, il décida de laisser tomber ; si quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé, Sue lui dirait, pas vrai?...

Cachant leurs sourires, les membres de l'équipe dirent leurs 'au revoir' et suggérèrent qu'elles reviennent toutes les deux pour les visiter souvent—les choses étaient vraiment amusantes avec ces deux adolescentes! Spécialement lorsque cette fillette en particulier pouvant parler avec leur 'superchien' était aux alentours!

FIN!!!


End file.
